


'72 Bel Air

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	'72 Bel Air

They met on the sixth of November. Castiel’s car broke down, and his brother sent him to a mechanic. Dean had whistled at his car and gave it a pitiful look. “A ‘72 Bel Air. Shouldn’t be in this condition.”  
Castiel had raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. “And what condition would that be?” Castiel’s tone was defensive, though he had to admit, he could have taken better care of her. The car’s powder blue body was faded and rusted at the bottom, and the engine...well, he didn’t know anything about cars, but it had to be bad to have a professional mechanic mention something about it.  
Dean had smirked and shrugged, shaking his head. “Hey, I can fix her up. Might take awhile, and it’ll cost some money. But I can make her all pretty, for now I can just make her run. You got the money for the parts, I’ll see to it she gets a proper fix up.” Dean’s smile had warmed Castiel to the core, and he’d quickly agreed. The inheritance he’d received when his uncle had died a few years back gave him plenty of money to spend on it. 

Their first date had been on January fifthteenth. Castiel’s car was nearly complete, the engine was only missing a few parts and the body was the last thing to be done. Dean had also insisted on repainting it, so by time the car was done she’d be navy blue.  
When Castiel had gone into his garage to see how Dean was doing and bring him a cup of coffee, Dean had given him a heartwarming smile. He carried himself different, and shifted from foot to foot as they talked. Finally, Castiel spoke up.  
“Dean, is there something you want to tell me?” He had asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Dean’s face had gone red, and he’d looked away, shifting on his feet once more.  
“Well, it’s nothing. I just...I was thinkin’, you know?” Dean’s voice had taken on a serious tone, and Castiel’s heart beat hard in his chest. “Well, we’ve been spendin’ all this time together, and I’ve been fixing up your car and everything, and you know, there’s still so much I don’t know about you, so I was uh, I was wondering...”  
Castiel tried (unsuccessfully) to keep the smirk off his face, but Dean was just too cute when he was flustered. He wasn’t usually like this, he was like the poster-boy for confidence, all bright smiles and straightforwardness. “What were you wondering?” Castiel asked, leaning against the bench in the garage.  
Dean smiled nervously at Castiel, his face still somewhat pink. “Wanna get a drink? Tonight? I was thinkin’ we could go to the roadhouse....” Castiel’s face turned from smiling to panicked, and Dean must’ve read it wrong. “I mean, uh, if you want to, you know, as friends or something, or....” Dean had looked to the ground. “Fuck! I fucked things up, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I’ll just leave and come back tomorrow and we can pretend this never happened--”  
“I’d love to.” Castiel cut him off, the panic on his face changing to one of warmth. “I think it’d be fun, and I’d get to know more about you, not that I don’t know so much already...” Castiel looked down and shuffled his feet, becoming flustered himself. 

They set a time for seven pm, and Dean had gone home early for the day. When he’d come back to pick up Castiel, he was showered, completely clean of the engine grease that Castiel had grown accustomed to seeing him covered in.  
“Shall we?” Dean asked, stepping back. Castiel let his eyes run over Dean, noting the warm leather jacket and the colorful plaid underneath, complete with nice jeans and a vintage ACDC shirt. Castiel nodded, following Dean out. He was wearing what he usually wore, which meant right now he felt overdressed. He had on slacks and a button-down, with a waistcoat and his trenchcoat over top.  
Dean drove them to the Roadhouse, where they were greeted by the bartender and her daughter, Ellen and Jo. Jo had given him a mischievous look as he walked by, and Ellen swept him up in a hug.  
When they found a seat at one of the few booths in the bar, Jo made mention that Dean had talked about him a lot, and Castiel had just blushed, warmed by that. Dean had talked about him, to people he obviously saw as family?  
Dean teased Jo until she went away, and he just smiled nervously at Castiel. “I’m sorry for that, they just....well, you know. Anyways, order whatever you like, I’ll pay.”  
“Dean, you don’t have to--” He was cut off by Dean’s hand being thrown up and a warm smile.  
“Hey, I said I’m paying, and I’m paying. This was my idea, might as well pay. It’s only the right thing to do.” The other man looked away quickly, and Castiel just smiled back.  
“Alright, fine.” He gave in, knowing Dean wouldn’t give in. He’d learned the hard way that he could be more stubborn than a mule.  
They talked for hours, drinking and eating and laughing in their little booth. When it was almost closing time Jo had come over and told them what time it was, and told Dean he had to bring Castiel back some time. After a promise that yes, Castiel would be back, they had left. Dean had made sure not to drink too much so he could drive, and on the ride back the car was filled with the sounds of the rock music Castiel knew Dean loved so much.  
When they finally pulled up at Castiel’s house, the song “Everlasting Light” had started pouring from the speakers. Dean turned up the volume and told Castiel to get out of the car with a smile before he got out himself, quickly running out and around to the other side.  
It was cold enough where Castiel could see his breath, but he didn’t mind it as Dean stepped up into his personal space and pulled Castiel close, swaying them to the music. He quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, dancing with him in the middle of the sidewalk as the music leaked from the Impala.  
“Let me be, your everlasting light....” Dean sang softly with the music as they danced, and Castiel placed his head on his shoulder. “I’ll hold, and never scold...in me you can confide, when no one’s by your side, let me be, your everlasting liiight....” Dean chuckled lowly in his chest, causing a small giggle ripple out of Castiel’s throat.  
They danced until the song was over, Castiel’s head on Dean’s shoulder and his breath against his ear as he sang with the music. When the pulled away, Dean didn’t go far, and neither did Castiel. The look on Dean’s face was one of pure adoration, and Castiel never thought it’d be directed towards him.  
“I had a great time tonight.” He murmured softly, leaning up on his toes so he was eye level with Dean, their faces only inches apart. “I’d love to do it again sometime.”  
They shared their first kiss under the streetlamp on the sidewalk outside Castiel’s house, the sounds of “Eleanor Rigby” by the Beatles flowing out of Dean’s car. It was a soft, sweet lingering kiss, and Castiel felt it on his lips long after Dean had gone home. 

Their next date was on January twenty-fourth, and Castiel’s car had just gotten its first coat of navy paint. Castiel had offered to take Dean out as payment, since Dean had never asked for any other money aside from the money for the necessary parts for the car.  
Dean had agreed immediately, and they decided to stay in. Dean borrowed Castiel’s shower, and when Castiel cooked in the kitchen he stood behind him with his hands on his hips. He turned on the stereo and Dean wrinkled his nose at the CD that was playing, but said he didn’t mind it.  
“Really, I don’t. I mean, I like...you know...what band is this?” Castiel just laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.  
“It’s Mumford and Sons. You know, for someone who’s supposed to know his music, I’m surprised you didn’t know.” He rolled his eyes and kissed Dean’s nose before moving back to the stove. “There’s beer in the fridge if you want one.”  
Dean pulled out a couple beers and opened them, placing on the counter before resuming his position behind Castiel, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You know, I think next time I’ll have to cook for you. I can make a mean burger.” Castiel laughed at that and turned his head, nosing Dean’s temple.  
“I’m sure you do...and next time...so you wanna do this again?” He bit his lip and smiled as Dean nodded eagerly.  
“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” He kissed Castiel’s cheek and moved away as his phone went off. “It’s Sam.” He explained, and Castiel just nodded. He’d heard a lot about Sam, but had yet to meet him. Apparently he was off at Stanford becoming “a big hot-shot lawyer, like he always wanted.” according to Dean.  
“Tell him I said hello.” Castiel called after him as Dean left the room, a smirk still on his face as he sang with the music, pushing the stirfry he was making around the pan. “And I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you...” His foot tapped on the ground as the music played, and he turned off the stove as he finished cooking.  
By time Dean came back he was dishing up two plates of food. “Sam says hi, and so does Jess. They said that next time they come to visit, they’d have some news for us. I hope he finally asked her to marry him, I’ve been buggin’ the kid for weeks now.” Dean gave Castiel a kiss before sitting down, taking the plate offered to him.  
“Us?” Castiel asked, his stomach fluttering with butterflies. Already Dean mentioned a next time, and Castiel knew full well that Sam and Jess wouldn’t be coming back until spring break.  
Dean paused, his face going red, and Castiel just smiled back. “Uh, yeah, us...” Dean muttered, looking down. “Is...that okay?” Dean asked shyly, and Castiel chuckled. He loved this side of Dean just as much as he loved his confidence.  
“Of course...do you really still wanna see me for that long?” Castiel bit his lip, and his heart did a flip when Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, I do. I mean, yeah, this is only our second date, but...I really like you Cas. And I’d like to still be seeing you then.” Castiel grinned back at Dean, and began eating his food.  
When they finished, they moved into the living room and turned off the stereo, opting to watch TV instead. Castiel wasn’t even paying attention to what was on the screen, too preoccupied with the way Dean’s hand ran slowly over his arm and how they were pressed up against each other tightly. They shared a few kisses, some short and some long and lazy. After each long kiss, Dean left a small one on jaw, and Castiel always smiled.  
When they said goodbye, Dean lingered in Castiel’s door. He kissed him softly, smiling against Castiel’s lips before peppering his face with many, sloppy kisses. Castiel had laughed and pushed him out the door, grinning as he said he’d see them later. He watched as Dean drove down the road. 

They made love for the first time on February second. It was the night of their fourth date. Dean had taken Castiel to a movie before taking him back to his apartment. It wasn’t as big as Castiel’s house, but it was homey, and the whole thing screamed Dean.  
Dean had made Castiel a coffee, and it still sat on the coffee table in the living room untouched. Before he could take a drink, he’d set it down and pulled Dean to him, placing a kiss on his lips.  
One kiss lead to two lead to three lead to many more. Soon their clothes were strewn across the room and Dean was carrying Castiel to his room as Castiel sucked a hickey into his neck. Dean had thrown Castiel onto the bed, but from then on he was gentle, tender touches. It was soft and languid, but hot and messy.  
Dean had held Castiel close as he slid against him, his lips against Castiel’s neck as he moved above him. When they finally collapsed next to each other they were slick with sweat and sticky with come. Dean picked up a dirty shirt off the ground and cleaned them up before turning to Castiel once more, pulling him close.  
“Please stay.” He’d whispered, and Castiel nodded, his eyes closing as he nuzzled into Dean. His thoughts turned back to that day in November, when his car had broken down and Dean had been the one to offer to fix it. He only knew that he hadn’t expected to end up here only after a few months; lying in bed with Dean Winchester, the mechanic he never expected to fall in love with. 

It was the seventeenth of March when Dean finally asked Castiel to be his boyfriend. He’d shifted awkwardly and had become flustered once more. Castiel had just smiled back.  
“You know, we’ve gone on several dates, you’ve spent plenty of nights at mine and me at yours, and how much sex have we had?” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hands and pulled him close. “I thought you were already my boyfriend.”  
Dean had grinned back, all trace of nervousness gone and replaced with a sly smile. “That so? Well, then I guess it was a little stupid to ask, huh?”  
Castiel nodded, leaning up to give him a kiss. “Yeah, but it was still a nice gesture, even if it was a little late. Now c’mon, Ellen will throw a fit if we’re late.” 

Dean moved in with Castiel on the twenty-ninth of March, once his lease ran out. Half of his wardrobe was already at Castiel’s, and he didn’t have much else to bring. He left his furniture behind at the apartment for his landlord to sell. Gabriel had come over after Dean had settled in, congratulating them both and annoying them thoroughly before leaving.  
That night they curled up on the couch and watched a movie that Dean insisted on (Honestly Cas, how have you never seen Lord of the Rings? They’re amazing movies and we’re watching the first one tonight). Castiel looked over at Dean when the movie ended, and he pulled him down for a kiss. “Thank you for moving in with me.” He mumbled, and Dean smiled.  
“Where else would I go? Not like I was gonna stay in that crappy apartment. What’d you think of the movie?”  
They talked about the movie for an hour before they headed up to bed. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed the back of his neck. “Hey Cas?”  
Castiel lifted his head and looked down at Dean, who had turned his head to face him. “Yes, Dean?”  
“I love you.” Those words made Castiel’s heart speed up, and a groggy smile to spread across his lips.  
“I love you too, Dean.” He answered, giving Dean a kiss before settling in again. He glanced up at the clock.  
The first time they said “I love you” to each other was on March thirtieth. 

Sam and Jess arrived at Castiel and Dean’s house on April third, and both Jess and Sam gave him hugs, which he returned but admitted he hadn’t expected them. He’d never met them in person, though he’s talked to them on a few occasions.  
Dean smiled and lead them through the house, giving them a tour of the place he lives with now, Castiel trailing behind with a small smile on his face. He loved hearing Dean talk about the small little house; he spoke of it with as much adoration in his voice that was in his eyes as he looked at Castiel.  
Sam and Jess sit Castiel and Dean on the couch as the tour ends, and they both look at each other for a moment before Jess shows the ring on her hand. Dean congratulates them both, and then Castiel breaks out an old bottle of wine in celebration.  
Later that night after Sam and Jess go to bed, Dean and Castiel stay up a little longer, sitting in the living room curled around each other. The stereo is turned on, the music low. They talk in hushed tones, trying to let the others sleep.  
“Everlasting Light” came on the radio, and Dean stood up, tugging Castiel up to stand with him.  
“Remember our first date?” Dean whispered as he pulled Castiel close, swaying a bit.  
“Of course I do. How could I forget?” Castiel answers, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “We danced to this song on the sidewalk under a streetlamp, right outside this house.” He murmured, burying his face in Dean’s neck.  
Dean leaned his head over and smiled against Castiel’s cheek. “Good, I don’t want you forgetting....” Dean chimed before singing lowly in his ear. “Oh baby, can’t you see? It’s shinin’, just for you. Loneliness, is over...dark, days are through...they’re through.”  
Castiel nuzzled closer, unaware of Jess standing in the doorway, watching them with a soft smile on her face.

Their first fight was on May twenty seventh. It was a stupid fight, Castiel realized. They screamed at each other for an hour, and Castiel walked away in tears. He’d left the house, and came back hours later with his head on straight.  
When he opened the door, Dean was there, and he wrapped Castiel up in hug. “I’m sorry.” He’d said, and peppered his face with kisses.  
Castiel grabbed Dean’s face, pulling him into a searing kiss, walking him backwards towards their room. They stripped their clothes on the way there, and once the door closed it didn’t open again for several hours. 

They had their second fight on the seventh of June. It had been over Gabriel, and whether he was allowed in the house or not. Dean had forbidden Gabriel from coming over after he’d put pink hair dye in his body wash, then kept booby trapping the house throughout the time he was here. Castiel had agreed then, but now that Gabriel had been kicked out of his girlfriend’s apartment and left on the streets with no one else but Castiel, he’d fought with Dean over it.  
Dean lost the fight, and Gabriel ended up taking over the guest bedroom. Later that week, Dean screamed through the house as yet again, all of his body hair was pink. 

On the night of June twenty-seventh, Castiel and Dean fought for a third time. It’d been a small and petty fight, but they’d screamed nonetheless. Dean had stormed out that night, and Castiel had gone to bed with tears in his eyes, his mind still whirling with angry words.  
The next thing he knew, his phone was ringing next to his ear. He picked it up quickly, holding it to his ear. “Hello?” He asked hopefully.  
“Hey, Cas...” Dean’s voice was tired and weak, but it was there. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry, it was stupid, and I just wanna make it right and--”  
“Dean, it’s okay. Tell me where you are, Dean.” Castiel asked, throwing on his shoes and a t-shirt.  
“Cas, I’m at the hospital.” Castiel stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding.  
“What do you mean? What’re you doing there?” His voice was laced with worry and he shrugged on one of Dean’s old hoodies.  
“Cas, I was driving, and I didn’t see the car. I didn’t...I didn’t see it, and now I’m at the hospital, and I shouldn’t be on the phone but I needed to hear your voice, and just please get down here.” Dean’s voice cracked by the end of the sentence, chilling Castiel to the bone.  
“I’m coming Dean, I’ll be right there, okay? Don’t worry. I love you, I’ll see you soon.”  
Castiel all but ran to his car, quickly getting in. When he arrived at the hospital, a nurse directed him to Dean’s room, where he lay waiting, smiling. “Dean....” Castiel’s voice trembled as he walked up to the bed, and Dean smiled weakly up to him. Half his forehead was all scratched up, and he still had dry blood there. His shirt wasn’t on, and he had gauze all around his torso.  
“Hey Cas...” Dean coughed, grabbing Castiel’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t...Cas, they had to bring me back. I didn’t...I didn’t want my last words to you being angry ones.”  
“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare talk like that.” Castiel growled, moving to climb onto the bed next to Dean. “Just don’t....”  
He gave Dean’s hand a squeeze, and he leaned his face up to kiss Dean. Dean, Dean Dean Dean, that was all that was going through his mind. Dean. “I’m sorry Dean, I shouldn’t...it was my fault we fought. But dammit, you’re such a stupid man.” He kissed all over Dean’s face, tears running down his cheeks as he did. 

On the morning of June twenty-eighth, Dean was moved into ICU, and Castiel was forced to call Sam and tell him what happened. The nurses let Castiel into the room, but only because Dean had begged them not to let Castiel leave, right before they put him under.  
Castiel sat by Dean’s side, holding his hand. He stayed there as the doctors put a tube down his throat, because Dean had stopped breathing on his own. Castiel closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as Dean fought for his life right next to him, unable to help at all. He whispered small “I love you”s into Dean’s ear, to let him know he was still by his side. 

By June twenty-ninth, Sam and Jess had arrived, and they sat with Castiel in the waiting room. Castiel hadn’t changed since he’d come to the hospital, hadn’t even left, had barely eaten. How could he, when Dean hadn’t woken up yet?  
The doctors told him it was internal bleeding that they hadn’t caught before. Castiel had cried on Sam’s shoulder as the doctor explained they didn’t know where it was, and slowly but surely Dean would bleed to death, from a tiny hole somewhere in his body.  
When Castiel was allowed back into the room, Dean was still asleep. Sam stood by his side as Castiel gripped Dean’s hand tightly. “Dean.” He whispered, his face close to his boyfriend’s. “Remember our first date?” In his head, he could see Dean’s small smirk, he could hear his voice saying that yes, he did remember, how could he forget?  
“Remember how when we got back to the house...and that song by the Black Keys started playing... “Everlasting Light.” You--” Castiel sniffled, forgetting that Sam and Jess were in the room. “You ran out of the car after turning up the volume, and you pulled me close, and we danced. You always told me you didn’t dance, but that night you did. You sang to me. Dean...please wake up. Don’t...don’t do this. Okay? Wake up. I need you...” When he felt Jess’ hand on his shoulder he jolted up, his eyes locking with hers. They were watery and filled with sorrow, and he couldn’t help but raised his hand to grab hers. She nodded to him, and then looked to Sam who nodded back before leading Jess out of the room, leaving Castiel alone with Dean.  
He turned his head back to Dean, needing to see those green eyes open and smiling at him. “Dean, c’mon. I--I need you to wake up and help the doctors. I need you to get better, I need you in my life.” He leaned down, kissing Dean’s hand, his face, his shoulder. “I can’t...you can’t just waltz into my life, make me love you, then just...leave like this. It’s not okay. It’s not...” He choked out a sob and leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder, clutching his hand tightly. 

At midnight on June thirtieth, Dean went into cardiac arrest. Jess and Sam both cornered him in the waiting room as he yelled, needing to be in there with him. He sobbed out, leaning his head onto Sam’s chest as he tired, his legs folding underneath him. 

At 1:36am June thirtieth, a doctor came out to Castiel, Sam and Jess. Jess grabbed Castiel’s hand and held it tightly before grabbing Sam’s, her face hopeful.  
At 1:38am, Sam had turned his face into Jess’ shoulder, and the doctor had walked away with a grim look on his face.  
At 1:40am, Castiel had run out of the hospital to his car, choking air into his lungs. Dean was gone. And it wasn’t fair. 

On July third, Castiel attended Dean’s funeral. Gabriel stood next to him, his face somber. Silent tears fell from Castiel’s eyes as he stared at the casket in front of him.  
Off to the side, he heard Sam sobbing, whispering things to Jessica as they stood there. Castiel didn’t turn to look at him, and kept his eyes straight ahead as they lowered the casket into the ground. 

On July fourth, Castiel stayed inside, ignoring the fireworks going off. He laid on Dean’s side of the bed, inhaling the scent. It still smelled like Dean, and he never wanted the smell to go away.  
After awhile of sitting there, Castiel sat up, looking at Dean’s nightstand. What did he have in there? Castiel opened it up, smiling as he pulled out Dean’s reading glasses, which laid on top of Slaughterhouse-5. There was still a bookmark in it, and Castiel didn’t dare pull it out.  
He peered back into the nightstand, and he froze. Inside was a tiny velvet box, with a little white piece of paper beneath it. His hands shook as he reached out to grab it. He opened the paper, and found a note there. His eyes welled up with tears at the sight of Dean’s hand writing. 

"July 27th  


Castiel,  
I know, I never call you that. Funny, haha. Anyways, I just...I don’t know why I’m writing this. I just...I have a bad feeling about tonight. I don’t know why. The air seems heavier, and just...anyways...  
So, I just want you to know a few things: 1, no matter what happens, I love you. I have since...damn, since our first date, when we danced under the streetlamp. I still don’t know the name of that song, but I love it. I’ll learn the name one day.  
2\. You’re gorgeous. And you’re perfect. And everything about you drives me crazy. You can yell at me and scream in my face and dammit, nothing will ever make me not love you.  
3\. You’re not to let anyone else read this note, because me writing this and you reading it are the equivalent of chick-flick moments, and you know how much I get annoyed by those. They’re a rare occasion meant only for you, they have to stay that way.  
4\. Castiel, I never want to leave your side. The day I met you I never knew it’d get to this point, that we’d be here after only 5 months, but here we are. I don’t want to think about you with anyone else, and I don’t want to be with anyone other than you. I love you too much for words, and that’s why I have this box. There’s a ring inside. I was...I was gonna ask you to marry me. I was gonna ask you a week ago, but I thought it’d be too soon. I was gonna ask you yesterday, I want to ask you today, but I can’t. I’m sorry. Not yet. I want to make it special. Full out chick-flick moment, romance so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife.  
Anyways, I just want you to know those things. In case something happens. I don’t think anything will, but we can never be certain.  
I love you,  
Dean.”

Castiel’s eyes filled with tears as he pulled the ring from the box, placing it around his finger. He held the note close to his chest. “I love you too....I love you so much.” He whispered, and he swore he heard Dean’s little laugh. 

On the sixth of November, Castiel Novak met Dean Winchester. Castiel’s car broke down, and he’d gone to the mechanic that his brother labeled the best. Dean had whistled at his car and had given it a pitiful look. 

“A ‘72 Bel Air. Shouldn’t be in this condition.”


End file.
